Je vois, je vois
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: A Halloween, une voyante fait une étrange prédiction à Ron et Harry. Et si c’était vrai ? Lemon Ron x Harry
1. Une voyante clairvoyante ?

**- Je vois, je vois… -**

**Titre : **_Je vois, je vois…_

**Genre :** slash en 3 chapitres + 1 épilogue

**Pairing :** Ron x Harry

**Auteur :** Kris & Stellar

**Résumé : **A Halloween, une voyante fait une étrange prédiction à Ron et Harry. Et si c'était vrai ? Lemon Ron x Harry

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimers :** Personnages de « Harry Potter» de J.K. Rowlings

**Utilisation des termes anglais :** Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard) Longbottom (Londubat), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Snitchy (référence au Vif d'Or qui se dit « Golden Snitch »).

**Spéciale dédicace pour Cyzia qui nous a demandé une slash Ron / Harry. Cyzia, ça a mis du temps mais on espère que tu aimeras et que tes petites mains se baladeront partout, hihi. Kris & Stellar :-)**

**

* * *

**

**- Une voyante… clair-voyante ? -**

Harry adorait Halloween et cette année encore plus que les précédentes ! Comme toutes les années bissextiles, Hogsmeade accueillait une fête foraine et il s'y rendait avec Ron et George. Fred ne les accompagnait pas car il était un peu souffrant. Sûrement un mauvais rhume !

Chez les sorciers on retrouvait les mêmes attractions que chez les moldus mais en mieux. Plus effrayantes, plus excitantes, plus magiques.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient là et Harry avait – encore – un creux. Il laissa donc les deux frères devant le stand d'une voyante. Qu'ils l'attendent ici, il se dépêcherait. A peine avait-il fait deux pas sans les Weasley qu'une fille lui sauta dessus. Ron soupira. La vie était vraiment injuste.

« Franchement, George, je comprends pas. Je suis plutôt bien bâti, pas con alors pourquoi j'ai pas une gonzesse ?

- Sans doute parce que t'es un boulet, frérot. Tu te prends trop la tête et tu rates toutes les occas' que tu croises.

- Y a pire comme boulet ! Merlin ! Même Longbottom a une copine !

- T'es peut-être pas fait pour 'les gonzesses', comme tu dis. Déjà, quelqu'un qui dit 'gonzesse' mérite pas une fille. T'as jamais pensé à te réorienter depuis cette histoire avec… comment il s'appelle déjà ?, le taquina George.

- Nicholas et… Et il s'est peut-être rien passé…

- Mais t'en es pas sûr…

- C'est bon, j'avais trop bu et trop fumé et…

- … Et quoi de plus normal que de se réveiller à poil avec un mec. »

Le jumeau rit. Ron beaucoup moins. Cet épisode avait été embarrassant à vivre et à avouer à ses frères. Il trouvait ça petit que ça revienne sur le tapis.

« Je suis persuadé que tu as la femme … ou l'homme de ta vie à côté de toi depuis longtemps et que t'es pas foutu de la ou le voir. Fais comme Harry, lui il goûte tout. Il est presque pire que Fred et moi réunis.

- C'est bon, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, grogna Ron.

- Oooh, t'es jaloux ?

- Nan… enfin un peu... J'aimerais avoir du succès comme lui. Mais je sais pas quand ça arrivera… si ça arrive un jour… »

George regarda le stand en face de lui et eut une idée. Son frère voulait savoir quand il rencontrerait quelqu'un ? Qui mieux qu'une voyante pourrait le lui dire ? Il prit Ron par le bras et le poussa vers le stand. Il râlait mais George le poussa à l'intérieur de la tente et rentra derrière lui.

Ron boudait. Tout était tellement cliché. Il y avait des jeux de tarot, des tasses pour lire le marc, des cristaux de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles, des dés, des runes en pierre et il y avait même des gousses d'ail qui pendouillaient. Jusqu'à son nom c'était cliché. Mme Irma… Quant à son look… Elle ressemblait à du vieux papier froissé tellement elle était ridée. Elle partait un châle voyant avec des petits grelots et un chat noir dormait en boule sur un coussin. Il ne manquait que la verrue pour compléter la panoplie.

George sourit et salua la vielle dame. Il força Ron à s'asseoir devant elle. La voyante y répondit avec un sourire édenté puis se tourna vers Ron :

« Vous venez pour… l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Ça vous hante... Ça vous obsède.

- Pfff… à cet âge-là y a que les hormones, c'est pas compliqué. »

Indifférente aux sarcasmes du garçon, elle découvrit sa boule de cristal.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir ?, demanda-t-elle en effleurant l'objet magique. Tant pis, je suppose que vous vous contenterez de vos revues pornographiques mais vous savez, votre mère finira par les trouver, même si vous les cachez sous la quatrième latte de parquet de votre chambre, elle a le flair d'une mère. »

Ron tilta. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Il regarda son frère puis la voyante :

« Et... vous voyez autre chose ? »

La sibylle effleura la boule à nouveau. Elle plissa les yeux et marmonna.

« Mmmmmmh... Je vois, je vois… quelqu'un de proche… Vous aimez quelqu'un de proche mais ne le voyez pas. Quelqu'un avec qui vous faites beaucoup de choses

- _Le _?

- Oui… "le"… »

George gloussa. Il avait tapé juste. Ron lui jeta un regard noir :

« Oh c'est bon ! C'est qu'un truc vague ! », le gronda-t-il.

Insensible aux chamailleries des deux frères, la voyante poursuivit.

« Je vois aussi... un balai et un lion. C'est lui, celui qui est lié à ça. Une grande histoire d'amour vous attend mais il faut vous dépêcher ou elle vous filera entre les doigts. »

Elle fixa la boule.

« Oooh attendez, je vois encore quelque chose de furtif ! »

Elle plissa les yeux et regarda Ron, l'air grave. Bien sûr qu'il ne croyait pas à ces sornettes. Tout était tellement vague. Lui-même aurait pu prédire ce genre de chose. Pourtant l'air concerné de la voyante le troubla un peu.

« "Snitchy"...

- Quoi "Snitchy" ?, demanda le Gryffindor.

- Eh bien, "Snitchy"... Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça ?

- Non. Enfin… plus ou moins, oui…

- Parce que c'est la personne de votre vie, foncez ! »

Devant l'incrédulité de Ron, Mme Irma insista.

« C'est vraiment votre âme sœur. Dix mornilles, » exigea-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Ron se leva furieux. C'était des balivernes tout ça ! George n'avait qu'à payer ! Il sortit sans dire au revoir et attendit son frère qui le rejoignit quelques minutes après.

« C'est vraiment des conneries pour gonzesses ça et… il est où... Harry ? »

George retint un sourire et gloussa :

« Regarde, il est là-bas. T'es chiant comme garçon : tout à l'heure tu voulais savoir et maintenant, tu dis que c'est que des idioties. C'est parce que t'as pas compris de qui elle parlait ??, » le taquina-t-il.

Ron rougit à l'idée de faire des choses avec "Snitchy" et gronda :

« C'est dégueu ! C'est comme si c'était mon frère !

- Mais de qui tu parles ?, roucoula innocemment George.

- De personne !, hurla presque Ron.

- T'es lourd aujourd'hui, souffla le jumeau. Puisque c'est ça, va me chercher à boire. Ça t'apprendra à geindre.

- C'est ça ouais. Au moins tu me laisseras tranquille. »

Il partit vers la buvette et croisa Harry auquel il n'adressa aucun regard.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? On lui a piqué sa chocogrenouille ?, gloussa Harry.

- Pas loin..., rit le jumeau qui prit la barquette de frites que Harry lui tendait. Merci… Snitchy.

- Hon, hon, chest marque dépojée de Ron, cha, répondit gentiment Harry, la bouche pleine de frites.

- Ça te dit qu'on aille voir la voyante en attendant ?

- Une voyante ?

- Ouais, ça peut être marrant.

- Ok, ça m'a toujours fait marrer ces trucs. »

Ne mentionnant pas que lui et Ron en venaient, George guida Harry à l'intérieur de la tente. Plus poli que son ami rouquin, le brun salua la diseuse de bonne aventure qui les accueillit en souriant.

Le jeune Attrapeur confia sa barquette de frites à George et s'assit.

« Alors, jeune homme, c'est votre cœur qui vous intéresse ? Parce que... je vois beaucoup d'amour autour de vous.

- Vrai ? C'est vrai que je papillonne pas mal ?, rit l'adolescent. C'est de mon âge, il paraît. Et vous voyez quoi d'autre ?

- Oui, mais là je ne parle pas des petites fleurs insignifiantes. Je parle de... LA fleur. Il... Il est farouche et n'ose pas se déclarer. Il... déplacerait des montagnes pour vous... ça n'est pas un géant ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Harry gloussa. Il aimait bien cette voyante. Au moins avait-elle le sens de l'humour.

« Vous voyez qui c'est ?, demanda-t-il. Comment il est ? Canon, j'espère !

- Il est... flamboyant. Un vrai... lion. Féroce, sauvage, resplendissant.

- Oooooh…

- Mais il ne rêve que d'une chose. Etre votre chaton. Vous êtes proches tous les deux. Vous... Vous le voyez comme... comme un frère. Voyez-le... comme un amant, comme... comme un homme, » ronronna la vieille dame.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Un frère flambo… »

Il percuta et rougit.

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

Oubliant qu'il ne croyait pas aux prédictions, Harry se sentait concerné par celle-ci. Sans répondre la voyante effleura sa boule. Un nuage de fumée la remplit. Un dessin noir se profila en son centre et se précisa. C'était un idéogramme.

« Je vois… Je vois un tatouage… derrière... l'oreille... c'est... »

La voyante s'interrompit et plongea son regard presque aveugle dans la forêt émeraude de son jeune client.

« C'est… un idéogramme. »

Harry essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Un frère flamboyant avec un idéogramme tatoué derrière l'oreille… Ron. Ron ? Ron !

« Vous avez mal vu, c'est pas possible ! »

Le regard de la voyante redevint normal. Elle sortit de sa transe.

« Pardon ? J'ai… J'ai dit quelque chose ?, » bégaya-t-elle en regardant George puis Harry.

Le joueur de quidditch se leva, tremblant.

« Je… Je rentre. Je… Je me sens mal. »

Et Harry partit en courant. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il en oublia sa barquette de frites. George prit sa place en face de la voyante :

« Et moi, mon avenir, c'est quoi ? », demanda le roux en piochant dans la barquette de frites oubliées.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** _Leçons (foireuses) de Séduction_


	2. Leçons foireuses de séduction

**- Je vois, je vois… -**

**Titre : **Je vois, je vois…

**Genre :** slash en 3 chapitres + 1 épilogue

**Auteur :** Kris & Stellar

**Résumé : **A Halloween, une voyante fait une étrange prédiction à Ron et Harry. Et si c'était vrai ? Lemon Ron x Harry

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimers :** Personnages de « Harry Potter» de J.K. Rowlings

**Utilisation des termes anglais :** Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Head Boy (Préfet), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Snitchy (référence au Vif d'Or qui se dit « Golden Snitch »), St Mungo (Ste Mangouste), Mme Pomfrey (Mme Pomfresh)

**Spéciale dédicace pour Cyzia qui nous a demandé une slash Ron / Harry. Cyzia, comme tu vois, on est passées du rating K à K+. Je suis sûre que tu te dis : mais à quand le bon vieux M qui décoiffe ?? Histoire d'occuper tes mains baladeuses ?? Bah patience, ça vient !! Bizz de Kris & Stellar **

* * *

**  
**

**- Leçons (foireuses) de Séduction -**

Le temps qui passait n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire de Ronald Weasley. Cette foutue voyante avait fait plus que semer la graine de la zizanie dans son cerveau. Elle avait carrément planté un champ ! Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que la vieille folle lui avait appris que Harry était son âme sœur. Un mois qu'il osait à peine regarder son ami en face quand il lui parlait, alors imaginez dans les vestiaires de quidditch ou quand Harry venait squatter sa chambre de Headboy après le dîner – c'est-à-dire presque un jour sur deux. Il arrivait encore moins à l'appeler par son surnom, Snitchy, ce qui n'était pas sans décevoir Harry. L'Attrapeur rouge et or se demandait pourquoi son ami, d'habitude si cool et sans pudeur, semblait rougir toutes les trois secondes en sa présence. Peut-être était-il amoureux…

Toujours est-il que, heureusement pour Ron, le hasard – ou le Destin ?? – avait mis une aide précieuse sur son chemin. Un soir où Hermione l'avait obligé à faire tout seul comme un grand son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie – donc sans copier sur Hermy ou sur Harry qui avait pompé de toute façon sur elle, le jeune homme s'était esquivé un quart d'heure dans les longs et tortueux rayonnages de l'immense bibliothèque de l'école soi-disant à la recherche de documentation. Evidemment, il cherchait avant tout à reposer son cerveau et sa main loin d'Hermione et de son regard de harpie quand il relevait la plume de son parchemin. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle arriver à être pire que Snape ? Pas étonnant qu'avec un caractère comme ça, Ron soit plus attiré par Snit… Le jeune Gryffindor s'était figé. Voila, il recommençait. Il repartait dans ce délire inventé par cette diseuse de bonne aventure à trois mornilles. Et quand bien même il était attiré par Harry, que pouvait-il y faire ? Jamais son ami ne le considérerait autrement que comme son ami. Ou alors, il devrait le séduire ? Mmmh… Autant essayer de dresser un Scrout à Pétard pour lui apprendre à danser la gigue en tutu. Ron était déjà incapable de draguer une fille, alors… un garçon ? Et pire : Harry ?? Lui qui était considéré par tout Hogwarts comme le deuxième meilleur parti de l'école juste derrière Blaise Zabini et juste devant Draco Malfoy ? Vraiment c'était peine perdue…

Le regard de Ron tomba sur un livre à la couverture chatoyante. Mais que faisait un livre non couvert de poussière dans cette bibliothèque ? Le rouquin pencha la tête et lut la tranche du livre. « _1001 conseils pour avoir votre sorcière bien-aimée à vos genoux_ » par Gilderoy Lockart. C'est vrai que le bellâtre de service avait arrêté d'écrire des livres sur les monstres depuis sa sortie de St Mungo. Même si pour Ron – et la plupart des garçons de son âge – les filles _étaient_ des monstres !! En tout cas, ça expliquait l'absence de poussière sur ce livre : le fan-club de Lockart devait venir dépoussiérer ses ouvrages tous les jours. Curieux, Ron attrapa le livre et le feuilleta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Hermione à sa table, le livre de Lockart soigneusement caché sous ses habits.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?, lui demanda Hermione sans même lever le nez de son livre de Potions.

- Oui, oui, je crois bien que j'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il me fallait, » répliqua Ron, se demandant si ce livre marchait aussi avec les garçons…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_**Conseil n°1 : jouer les vierges effarouchées.**_

_Les femmes aiment materner et ce qu'elles détestent le plus, c'est votre côté macho. Sachez donc parfois ranger votre baguette dans votre poche – pour mieux la ressortir plus tard (cf. Conseil n°34 : savoir défendre votre belle et Conseil n°576 : que faire en cas d'attaque de Mange-Mort ou d'insectes) et laissez votre bien-aimée voir votre côté sensible._

_Note 1 : n'ayez pas peur de pleurer. Ça les émeut toujours. Les femmes aiment les garçons émotifs._

_Note 2 : n'oubliez pas les mouchoirs. Un nez sale pourrait ruiner vos efforts._

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

En revenant des Trois Balais, Ron invita Harry à venir fumer un peu dans sa chambre. Ses frères lui avaient donné un peu de leur herbe spéciale – effet planant garanti sans aucun effet secondaire ou effet néfaste sur la santé – et c'était le soir idéal pour la tester. C'était également le soir idéal pour passer à son plan d'attaque et essayer la méthode Lockart sur Harry, qu'au moins ces cent pages de lecture infecte servent à quelque chose. Harry accepta bien entendu et, à peine entré dans la chambre du Head Boy rouge et or se vautra sur le lit, comme à son habitude. Il balança ses chaussures de l'autre côté du lit pendant que Ron attrapait l'herbe dans un petit coffret en bois sculpté où il rangeait ce genre de marchandise. Encore un artefact de chez ses frères : ce coffret enchanté ne montrait son véritable contenu qu'aux gens qui connaissaient la formule mot de passe. Sinon, la personne qui ouvrait – une mère indiscrète, par exemple – n'y voyait que des objets ordinaires et sans intérêts.

« Alors, t'es avec qui en ce moment ?, se renseigna Ron en roulant le joint.

- J'étais avec Sarah Johnson, dernièrement mais… elle n'a pas apprécié que je séduise son cousin, ajouta Harry avec un petit rire amusé.

- Alors, t'es… avec son cousin ?

- Non, je l'ai juste séduit pour le fun. Je ne suis avec personne en ce moment. »

Préférant garder le silence, Ron tendit le pétard à son ami qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

« Et toi, Ron ?, demanda en retour Harry en tirant sa première latte.

- Moi ? Fidèle… à ma main gauche, plaisanta le joli rouquin.

- Toujours pas le grand amour tant attendu, alors ? »

Cette question le troubla. Cela le ramenait à la fameuse prédiction qui le perturbait depuis des semaines. Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de Harry et alluma son propre joint.

« On n'a que dix-sept ans, dit-il enfin. Et puis… tu baises pour nous deux. »

Harry éclata de rire. L'ambiance était détendue… C'était probablement le moment idéal… Ron se figea soudain et fixa un point juste derrière son ami qui riait toujours. L'air effrayé, il attrapa sa baguette.

« L… Là !!!, s'écria-t-il, surprenant Harry qui se retourna vivement pour… fixer le vide.

- Quoi ? J'ai un troll dans le dos ? »

Content de sa blague, Harry se laissa emporter par un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Ron en profita pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire un jour : il transfigura une revue de quidditch qui avait glissé par terre en… une monstrueuse araignée.

« Harry !! C'est HORRIBLE !!!, hurla Ron, semblant au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Mais quoi ? »

Harry se calma aussitôt face à l'air effrayé de son ami. Il se retourna et regarda mieux, cette fois. Il vit une araignée d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre courir sur le sol. C'était donc cette petite chose qui faisait cet effet-là à Ron ?

« Elle est énoooorme ! Fais quelque chose !!, le supplia Ron qui ne jouait pas vraiment tant sa phobie des araignées était tenace.

- Ok, je vais la pulvériser et elle ne te fera aucun mal, promit Harry en roulant en bas du lit et en attrapant sa baguette. Tu crois qu'un adava kevadra suffira ??

- T'es… pas obligé de la tuer, balbutia Ron. Tu peux… la mettre dehors.

- Sûr ?

- Faut pas tuer les animaux comme ça. On laisse bien Malfoy vivre, » tenta de plaisanter Ron.

Harry sourit, stupefixa 'le monstre' et l'attrapa dans sa main.

« Détourne le regard, je vais passer avec l'araignée. »

Ron sauta du lit et s'éloigna. Harry alla à la fenêtre, chargé de 'la créature maléfique' et la posa sur le rebord. Il lui rendit sa liberté et ferma la fenêtre.

« Voila ! L'incident est clos !!

- Ooooh !! Harryyyyyy !!! Merciiii !!!, s'écria Ron en sautant au cou de son sauveur plus que surpris par un tel emportement. Je me sens… mieux. »

Le regard bleu de Ron s'était très furtivement teinté d'une lueur chaude comme la braise, éveillant une multitude de petits picotements des plus agréables dans le ventre de Harry.

« C'est rien, dit Harry dans un sourire en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Je n'aurai pas l'Ordre de Merlin pour si peu mais je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider.

- Harry… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

Le petit soupir lascif – lascif ???? – qui accompagna cette question acheva de troubler l'Attrapeur. Mais à quoi jouait Ron ? Avait-il abusé de romans à l'eau de rose récemment ? Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par une odeur… de brûlé !

« Bordel ! Le lit !, » s'écria Harry.

Ron avait malencontreusement laissé tomber son pétard allumé sur le couvre-lit pendant son petit numéro. Et le dit couvre-lit commençait à se consumer !! Dans un réflexe, Harry éteignit le début d'incendie en invoquant de l'eau.

« C'est pas mon soir, soupira Ron en constatant les dégâts.

- Ah non, c'est sûr…

-Tu restes dormir quand même ? Enfin… quand un elfe de maison aura arrangé tout ça…

- T'as peur qu'il t'arrive autre chose ?, se moqua gentiment Harry. Bien sûr que je reste, idiot, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire en donnant une petite bourrade amicale à Ron.

Ils appelèrent un elfe qui eut tôt fait de changer les draps – en grognant un peu que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avaient de drôles de mœurs – et ils purent enfin se coucher. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient le même lit mais Harry eut l'impression que Ron se collait à lui un peu plus que d'habitude. _Probablement le contrecoup de cette histoire d'araignée_, se dit-il.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_**Conseil n°234 : offrir des fleurs et / ou du parfum**_

_Un cadeau, ça fait toujours plaisir. Quelque soit l'occasion. Profitez d'une date spéciale (anniversaire, Saint Valentin…) ou créez une occasion vous-même ( cf __**Conseil n°19 : sachez surprendre votre belle en faisant de chaque instant passé avec elle une fête**__). Pensez à rester classique : parfum et fleurs sont les plus efficaces._

_Note : éviter les fleurs si vous souffrez du rhume des foins._

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ron hésita un peu mais se décida finalement à remercier Harry en bonne et due forme pour son geste héroïque. Après tout, ça faisait partie de son plan et il devait le suivre jusqu'au bout pour espérer obtenir des résultats. Il arriva donc le surlendemain de « l'incident araignée » ou « application du plan d'attaque numéro 1 » à la table de Gryffindors avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et un petit paquet cadeau. Il se planta maladroitement et le feu aux joues devant Harry qui avalait goulûment un bol de céréales agrémentées de lait entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille. L'Attrapeur gryffy leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et le fixa étrangement, la cueillere en l'air à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Soit Harry avait quelque chose sur la figure, soit une jolie fille était cachée derrière son épaule, … soit Ron avait fondu un boulon. Cette histoire d'araignée l'avait visiblement plus atteint qu'Harry l'aurait cru. Ron s'assit en face de lui, un grand sourire – tout de même un peu crispé – aux lèvres et il tendit les présents à un Harry incrédule. Heureusement qu'il était déjà assis…

« C'est la fête des mères ?, demanda Harry.

- … C… C'est pour toi, finit par répondre Ron après un long silence gêné. Pour l'araignée, tu sais… »

Encore une fois, plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à Harry. Soit il avait glissé dans la quatrième dimension, soit Voldemort l'avait projeté dans un univers parallèle assez étrange, soit il rêvait encore – mais dans ce cas, quel rêve étrange ! - , soit… Ron avait _vraiment_ fondu un boulon !

« Franchement, fallait pas te sentir obligé, répliqua Harry sans aucune méchanceté – il parlait quand même à son meilleur ami. Et… ce paquet aussi, c'est pour moi ?

- Oui ! Quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, quand même !

- N'en rajoute pas. C'était une araignée, pas un basilic.

- Tu sais, il y a des araignées mortelles, tenta de justifier Ron tandis que son ami ouvrait quand même le paquet cadeau, découvrant un flacon de son parfum préféré.

- C'est gentil mais pas nécessaire, Ron. Les amis sont là pour donner des coups de main de ce genre. »

Il arbora quand même un sourire ravi. L'intention de Ron, bien qu'un peu maladroite et assez… déplacée selon lui, le touchait beaucoup. Le rouquin, content lui aussi de son effet, se leva et déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de son ami avant de mettre son sac de cour en bandoulière.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise. Je file, je vais être en retard à mon cours. »

Harry sentit ses joues virer au cramoisi et, tout troublé qu'il était, il ne put empêcher Ron de lui piquer sa pomme – _**Conseil n°470**__ : la pomme est le symbole de la tentation. Croquez la sienne… _- et le regarda partir après un dernier clin d'œil du Goal rouge et or – _**Conseil n°470 bis **__: un clin d'œil fait toujours son petit effet… magique_. Oubliant totalement son bol de céréales, Harry resta planté sur son banc comme une nouille, se demandant quelle araignée ou autre créature mystique avait pu piquer Ron… Question que se posaient tous les élèves témoins de la scène. Hermione se rapprocha de Harry, la mine soucieuse.

« Il est amoureux ou quoi ?, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Maudites soient les filles et leur humour à trois mornilles… Et surtout leur manque absolu de soutien dans ce genre de situation préoccupante ! Harry haussa simplement des épaules et se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle à son tour. Le gloussement amusé d'Hermione l'énerva presque plus que toutes les rumeurs qui commençaient à fuser des quatre grandes tables de petit-déjeuner.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Conseil 736 : savoir flatter son ego. **

_Votre belle se sent nulle ? Elle se sent un peu déprimée face aux autres femmes ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le sexe faible n'a de faiblesse que de se comparer sans cesse à ses congénères féminines ! Montrez-lui qu'elle est unique et qu'elle seule peut vous apporter quelque chose. Par exemple, demandez-lui de vous initier dans un de ses domaines de prédilections._

_Note : si vous n'êtes pas manuel, évitez toutefois la couture, le tricot, la broderie… Vous ridiculiser ne vous apportera pas grand-chose, sauf si vous décidez d'appliquer le « __**Conseil n°1000 : l'avant dernier atout, le rire**__ »._

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

« Harry… On est amis. Je peux te demander des trucs bizarres ? »

Harry reposa la revue de quidditch empruntée à son ami sur le dessus de lit en patchwork made in Molly Weasley et regarda Ron. Depuis quelque temps, l'Attrapeur rouge et or se posait des questions sur le comportement de son rouquin préféré. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il se comportait… comme une fille. Et Harry ne comprenait rien aux filles même s'il en avait fréquenté pas mal.

« Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il quand même s'attendant au pire. Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander de si bizarre ? »

Ron rougit légèrement.

« Voila… C'est un peu gênant. Je… Je ne suis pas sorti avec des tas de personnes eeeet… Patil a dit un truc bizarre l'autre jour. Elle… Enfin, elle s'entraîne avec une copine à elle pour… embrasser.

- Nooon !, s'écria Harry plus amusé que réellement choqué. Ouah ! C'est bien les filles, ça ! »

Ron esquissa une petite moue gênée et se gratta la tête, hésitant à continuer sur sa lancée.

« En fait, j'me disais que comme toi, tu aimes les deux… On… On pouvait s'entraîner… ensemble. »

Un lutin de Cornouaille passa. Long instant durant lequel Harry ne lâcha pas de son regard incrédule le regard troublé de son ami.

« T'es sérieux ?, demanda-t-il pour être sûr de n'être pas retombé dans le monde fantasmagorique créé par Voldemort dans lequel Ron lui offrait des fleurs devant tout le monde… Ah non ! Ça aussi c'était vrai.

- Ouais. Moi ça me gêne pas, c'est pas comme si on allait plus loin, précisa Ron en haussant les épaules, se voulant nonchalant.

- Pourquoi pas… Je te transmettrai mon savoir comme ça, et il accompagna sa remarque d'un petit clin d'œil complice.

- T'es plutôt doué à ce qu'il se dit. »

En effet, la réputation dans ce domaine n'était plus à faire pour Harry. Tout Hogwarts ou presque parlait de ses frasques, les potins courant sur 'Harry le collectionneur sexy' dépassant largement ceux sur 'Harry celui qui a survécu'.

D'un geste assuré, Harry invita Ron à le rejoindre sur le lit pour qu'il s'asseye confortablement à ses côtés. Il fallait déjà établir une base de départ alors Harry demanda à son ami de l'embrasser, pour voir où il en était dans ce domaine.

« Et n'ai pas peur, je ne mords pas », précisa-t-il gentiment.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pensait pas en arriver là un jour avec Harry. Déjà qu'il ne pensait pas y arriver un jour avec _quelqu'un_ ! Un peu nerveux, il tenta de grappiller quelques secondes pour arriver à contrôler les battements de son cœur qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à lâcher ou pire, à sortir de sa poitrine pour s'enfuir se cacher sous l'armoire et il remit en place une des mèches de cheveux rebelle de Harry. Puis, quand il se sentit enfin prêt, il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de son tuteur du moment. Leur douceur le surprit un peu. Il avait déjà embrassé des filles – pas beaucoup mais quand même ! Il avait beau ne pas être doué pour la drague il n'en restait pas moins très beau garçon, gentil et un des meilleurs Goals de ces dix dernières années – mais il imaginait que les lèvres d'un garçon seraient plus… enfin moins… beaucoup moins douces et agréables, c'est certain ! Avec douceur, il força l'entrée de ses lèvres avec sa langue et offrit à Harry le meilleur de lui-même en matière de baiser. Ses mains enlacèrent le corps musclé de son ami et le ramena contre lui. La chaleur et le parfum de Harry lui tournèrent la tête – ou peut-être était-ce la chaleur de ce baiser ? – et il oublia rapidement qui il embrassait et le soi-disant pourquoi. La douceur et la tendresse se muèrent en ardeur et pure expression d'un désir autre. Harry le ressentit aussi et le repoussa, fermement bien que gentiment.

« Hé la, du calme, intima-t-il à Ron.

- C'est ce qui doit les faire fuir, tenta de s'excuser le rouquin.

- En tout cas… Je te rassure, tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner plus que ça, ni de recevoir de leçon.

- Je dois juste être moins impatient, alors ?

- Euh… En fait, ça peut plaire, l'impulsivité. Moi, je suis du genre à faire comme ça, au moins le partenaire est tout de suite fixé. Mais voila, ça dépend qui tu veux séduire et de son caractère.

- C'est plutôt quelqu'un d'impétueux », laissa échapper Ron avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Mais quel idiot ! Il venait d'avouer ouvertement que s'il faisait cela, c'était pour séduire quelqu'un. Et Harry ne manquerait pas de le questionner. Or, la ténacité de Harry était sans limites, alors que Ron ne savait rien lui cacher. Pourtant, la remarque sembla glisser sur Harry. Il sourit juste.

« Comme ça, c'est parfait alors. Tu peux même la peloter un peu plus.

- Et toi, toujours célibataire ? – application directe du **Conseil n°72 : en cas de sujet délicat, posez à votre tour une question délicate. Ça détournera l'attention à coup sûr**.

- Je suis un éternel célibataire, Ron. Le jour où je me poserai…

- T'es mignon de dire ça à dix-sept ans, le taquina le rouquin.

- Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas puceau… », rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Ron prit un air mystérieux et fit remarquer qu'il ne l'était peut-être plus non plus. Après tout, peut-être lui était-il arrivé une aventure d'une nuit… (**Conseil n°742 : la jalousie comme moteur de votre relation**.) Harry s'indigna.

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit, faux frère ??!!

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose… », répliqua Ron, toujours aussi mystérieux.

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui pouvait faire mariner son ami… Il exultait ! Harry soupira, haussa les épaules puis se leva en s'étirant.

« Allez, je vais me coucher, déclara-t-il en étouffant un bâillement. Demain, j'ai entraînement.

- Moi aussi, boulet. Mais dans le monde de Harry Potter, il n'y a qu'Harry Potter qui a entraînement, ironisa Ron. Si un jour un moldu écrivait des histoires de sorciers, à coup sûr ça s'appellerait « Harry Potter à qui il arrive plein de choses fabuleuses. » On pourrait peut-être même en faire une série, va savoir. Je suis sûr que ça se vendrait bien. »

Il laissa échapper un gloussement qui ne tarda pas à atteindre Harry. Celui-ci le frappa tout de même à l'épaule, histoire de marquer le coup.

« Petit con, je suis ton Capitaine, je te rappelle ! Un peu de respect !

- Oh ouiii !! Potter, frappe-moi !! J'aime çaaaa !!! », cria Ron en roulant sur le lit.

Pris au jeu, Harry se jeta sur lui, s'assit à califourchon et le roua de coups de fillettes – il n'allait quand même pas lui faire mal pour de vrai.

« Méchant ! Méchant Ron !!, minauda Harry.

- Oh Ouii !! EncoOOOOoore !! », gémit Ron, à moitié sexy, à moitié mort de rire.

La bataille dégénéra en guerre de chatouilles et s'acheva quand ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, haletant mais riant encore un peu. Harry finit par se redresser.

« Je vais vraiment dormir, annonça-t-il. A moins que tu ais encore peur qu'on t'enlève.

- Naaan !, gloussa Ron. Et Harry… Merci pour tes précieux conseils… »

Un fin sourire éclaira les traits fins – et d'après Ron à cet instant : parfaits – de Harry, touché par ce gentil compliment. Il quitta la chambre de son ami avec une drôle de sensation flottant dans un coin de sa tête. Celle d'un baiser _vraiment_ très agréable.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_**Conseil 998 : le massage. **_

_Vous avez du mal à provoquer le contact physique qui la ferait fondre ? Proposez-lui un massage ! Evitez toutefois de profiter trop rapidement d'une ouverture, de peur de provoquer la fuite de votre bien-aimée._

_Note : pour être sûr qu'elle accepte le massage, pratiquez avec elle une activité physique pouvant provoquer des courbatures – équitation, vol en balai… _

ooOOooOOOooOOooOOoo

Le match opposant les Gryffindors aux Slytherins avait été particulièrement violent. Malfoy avait gratifié Harry d'un grand coup de coude dans le nez pour l'éloigner du Vif d'Or et même si l'Attrapeur rouge et or était habitué à ce genre de manœuvre de la part de son adversaire, la position qu'il avait à ce moment-là était telle qu'il était tombé de son balai et avait fait une chute cinq mètres plus bas. Heureusement qu'ils étaient proches du sol car Harry aurait pu aisément se briser le cou ! Ce coup bas qui avait failli finir en drame avait dégénéré en pugilat aérien, les Batteurs de chaque équipe défendant leur Capitaine respectif.

Le match avait été suspendu trente minutes, Harry examiné par Mme Pomfrey et le match avait repris, dans une ambiance déplorable et encore plus tendue que d'habitude.

Tout le monde fut soulagé quand Harry attrapa le Vif, mais l'ambiance pourrie ne quitta pas les joueurs jusqu'aux vestiaires. Plus que d'habitude, on pouvait voir les rouges d'un côté et les verts de l'autre.

Harry et Ron étaient restés en arrière – Harry pour éviter de croiser un serpent et Ron pour le retenir au cas où il en croiserait un – pendant que le reste de l'équipe se douchait. Il était temps de trouver un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère quand Ron pensa au Conseil n°998 de Lockart. Ça avait été suffisamment horrible de se taper ce bouquin sans essayer de l'optimiser au maximum. Et ce même si, prévu à la base pour les filles, ce ramassis de conseils bizarres ne semblait pas fonctionner des masses sur les garçons, tout du moins pas sur Harry.

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_, se dit Ron en proposant un massage à Harry pour le détendre. Ses frères lui avaient appris plein de techniques de massages – même si Fred et George s'étaient surtout penchés sur les massages érotiques – et il pouvait bien en faire profiter son ami stressé et contusionné. A son grand étonnement, Harry s'assit tout de suite à califourchon sur le banc et l'invita à commencer.

« Même si t'étais pas doué, j'accepterais volontiers. Il m'a ruiné ce match.

- Dis pas ça, répliqua Ron en attrapant un flacon de lotion revigorante qu'il avait acheté dans la meilleure herboristerie d'Hogsmeade. Un type m'a bloqué pendant trois jours en me massant comme un pied. Après coup, je suis sûr qu'il m'a dit qu'il savait masser juste pour me peloter…

- Ouais, mais toi tu ne veux pas me peloter, si ?, demanda Harry amusé.

- Qui sait… »

Adroitement, Ron retira le haut de l'harnachement de Harry et s'assit derrière lui. La dernière remarque mystérieuse du rouquin fit rire Harry.

« Allez, montre-moi ton savoir-faire, Ron. »

Ron appliqua de la lotion sur ses mains et attaqua les épaules de son Capitaine. Visiblement, le cadet des frères Weasley se débrouillait très bien vu le gémissement de contentement qu'il arracha à son ami.

« T'as un sacré nœud, commenta Ron en s'échinant sur un point particulièrement dur sur le haut des omoplates. Tu as des soucis ?

- Ouais, sept connards en vert et argent, répliqua Harry, moqueur.

- Au moins, ils ont eu une pénalité, cette fois.

- Et moi j'ai une belle bosse et des courbatures. Enfin, on a gagné, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Oui, car malgré les efforts plus ou moins autorisés des Slytherins, Malfoy avait quand même raté le Vif d'Or et permis aux gryffys de gagner le match. Et le coup de coude du Capitaine des serpents avait pénalisé leur Maison de cinquante points ! Comme quoi, à toute chose malheur est bon.

Le reste de l'équipe rouge et or les rejoignit dans les vestiaires, emballés dans leurs serviettes de toilette au sortir de la douche. Sans prêter la moindre attention particulière à leur Capitaine qui se faisait masser, ils parlaient tous de la même chose : de leur victoire et de l'incroyable absence de fair-play des slythys ! Les mains magiques de Ron soulagèrent peu à peu le noyau douloureux du haut des épaules, arrachant un soupir de pur bonheur à Harry. Jimmy Peakes, un des Batteurs, ricana et le taquina à cause de ce soupir.

« Alors, Harry, tu as trouvé une nouvelle proie ? Tu veux te taper Ron ? Fais gaffe, il est vierge, lui fais pas peur. »

Les autres gloussèrent gentiment. Harry comme Ron savaient que ce n'était pas méchant. Harry répliqua tout de même.

« Franchement, premièrement : je me tape qui je veux. Et deuxièmement, si ça devait être Ron… Je me le taperais pas. »

Ron sentit comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Il se doutait que son ami avait dit ça comme ça, histoire de dire quelque chose… mais quand même ! Ça faisait mal !

« Moi je veux bien, ronronna Nathalie McDonald en adressant un clin d'œil à Ron.

- Allez viens, on va être en retard », rétorqua Jimmy un peu jaloux.

Ils sortirent du vestiaire, bientôt suivis du reste de l'équipe. Ron avait continué son massage en silence. Il ne savait pas le fond de la pensée de son ami et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le connaître… Quand ils furent seuls dans le vestiaire, Harry proposa qu'ils aillent à la douche. Toujours silencieux, Ron prit ses affaires et suivit son Capitaine. Cette réponse de Harry l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'est pourquoi, tout en se lavant, il finit par demander :

« Harry… pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec moi ?

- J'ai pas dit ça, répondit Harry en se rinçant les cheveux. C'est juste que toi, t'es mon pote. Je te baiserais pas comme ça, juste une nuit. C'est bizarre ce que je dis, non ?, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Enfin… la question ne se pose pas vraiment entre nous, hein ? »

Harry s'étonna lui-même de s'entendre dire ça. Comme s'il avait voulu se convaincre en même temps que Ron… Le silence de son ami l'inquiéta. Il s'approcha de Ron.

« Je t'ai pas vexé quand même. Si ?, s'inquiéta-t-il. Excuse-moi, c'était une blague idiote…

- Non, je ne suis pas vexé.

- Je vois bien que je t'ai froissé, Ronald Weasley, dit-il en se glissant derrière le beau Goal pour commencer à lui masser les épaules. Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi. »

_Pas tant que ça_, se dit Ron. _Sinon tu aurais compris beaucoup plus vite ce que je ressens pour toi et je n'aurais pas eu à me taper ce bouquin immonde à lire. J'ai l'impression de me transformer en fille depuis… _

Les mains de Harry sur son corps commencèrent à liquéfier peu à peu son cerveau – au figuré, bien sûr ! – et il ronronna.

« Tu as raison, tu m'as un peu vexé. Fais-toi pardonner alors…

- Tu veux quoi ? Un massage aussi bien que le tien ?, proposa Harry en laissant ses mains descendre en arabesques le long de la colonne vertébrale de son ami avec fermeté et douceur. Dis-moi où tu as mal… »

Quand les mains atteignirent la naissance des reins, Ron se cambra. Il n'en pouvait plus…

« Là, c'est bien ?, demanda Harry en insistant avec les pouces dans le creux des reins.

- Oui… », geignit Ron avant de se retourner.

Ron s'empara des lèvres de Harry dans un baiser ardent et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur de la douche. Etonné, Harry ne fit aucun geste pour repousser le doux assaut.

« Dis-toi que je veux m'entraîner », murmura Ron avant de reprendre possession des lèvres douces de son ami.

Les mains de Ron partirent vite à l'exploration du corps nu et mouillé de Harry, qui se laissa faire avec plaisir tant Ron embrassait aussi bien qu'il massait. Intoxiqué par le désir de son ami, le Capitaine des gryffys s'accrocha à sa nuque pour l'embrasser férocement en retour. Ils s'explorèrent comme ça quelques doux instants puis Harry se cambra dans un gémissement… et se figea. Ce qu'il sentait contre sa hanche était sans doute possible l'érection de Ron. _Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait !!!!!!,_ se dit-il.

Harry se libéra de l'étreinte de Ron et se précipita sur ses affaires.

« P… Pardonne-moi, balbutia-t-il, gêné. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça… »

Il courut presque dans le vestiaire pour se rhabiller, le cœur battant et perturbé par le désir de Ron… et par son propre désir !

_Mais c'est pas possible !,_ se répétait-il sans cesse. Harry finit de se rhabiller sur le chemin du retour, l'esprit toujours aussi embrouillé.

Quant à Ron, il resta de longues minutes comme stupéfixé sous le jet d'eau chaude.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** _Attrape-moi si tu peux_... 

(en rating... M :-D)

A bientôt pour la suite ! Bizz de Stellar et Kris.


	3. Attrapemoi si tu peux

**- Je vois, je vois… -**

**Titre : **_Je vois, je vois…_

**Genre :** slash en 3 chapitres + 1 épilogue

**Auteur :** Kris & Stellar

**Résumé : **A Halloween, une voyante fait une étrange prédiction à Ron et Harry. Et si c'était vrai ? Lemon Ron x Harry

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Personnages de « Harry Potter» de J.K. Rowlings ; citation de Philippe Geluck : «_Certains papillons ne vivent qu'une journée et en général il s'agit pour eux du plus beau jour de leur vie..._ »

**Utilisation de termes anglais :** Gryffindor (Gryffondor).

**Voilà le fameux LEMON ! (ola les mains -et pas que les mains- se baladent !). On arrive presque à la fin. Cyzia, on espère que tu aimes autant. Kris & Stellar**

** RAR : **on poste ici la RAR pour Harmony, ton adresse hotmail nous a renvoyé notre message (vilain homtail !!)

Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de Ron x Harry, nous c'est notre premier pression on espère que tu aimeras la suite. :-D**  
**

**

* * *

**

**- Attrape-moi si tu peux -**

Ron resta encore quelque temps sous la douche. Il venait de perdre Harry. S'il voulait le récupérer il devait agir et vite. Il termina sa douche à la hâte, se sécha et s'habilla tout aussi rapidement.

Dans la Salle Commune, Neville lisait près du feu. Il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu Harry.

« C'est un lion enragé ! Il a viré tout le monde. Si tu vas le voir, remets ton équipement, ça te protègera de sa colère. »

Le Goal rouge et or rit nerveusement. Il devinait sans peine la raison de la colère de son ami. Il déposa son sac de sport dans sa chambre et jeta le manuel « 1001 conseils pour avoir votre sorcière bien-aimée à vos genoux ». C'était vraiment de la connerie ! Pourtant il le ressortit de la poubelle. Ça n'était pas son livre après tout. Ce livre était une incitation à l'échec sentimental. Il aurait dû écouter son cœur dès le début !

Il soupira et toqua à la porte du dortoir des septième année. Personne ne répondit alors il rentra de lui-même.

Harry était vautré à plat ventre sur son lit à potasser la Transfiguration. Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ron. Qui croyait-il duper ? Que se soit Ron, Dean ou Seamus, ils avaient tous mis au moins une fois un livre de cours pour mater peinards leur revue porno ou magazine de quidditch ou football. Harry le premier. Il n'y avait que Neville qui lisait vraiment ses livres de cours.

« On doit parler de… de ce qu'il vient de se passer, commença Ron.

- Je travaille..., répliqua un peu sèchement l'Attrapeur en soupirant et refermant la revue planquée dans le livre.

- Et moi je suis un lutin de Cornouailles, » essaya de plaisanter Weasley en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de celui de son ami.

Harry soupira. Ron ne semblait pas prêt à partir. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur.

« Je crois que... je ressens des choses pour toi. Pas forcément sexuelles, enfin si mais… pas que ça.

- Ça j'avais cru le comprendre, commenta Harry, atone.

- Ça me trouble énormément parce que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère mais à l'évidence, il n'y a pas que ça.

- Et... il y a quoi ?

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi depuis cet été et… je viens de le comprendre.

- Comment ça... tu es amoureux ? Tu veux dire... ? »

Ron ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'avait raconté l'épisode « Nicholas » qu'aux jumeaux. Peut-être devait-il commencer par-là avec Harry.

« En fait... avant que tu nous rejoignes au Terrier il y a eu... un petit... débordement. Y avait une fête et... je me suis réveillé à poil aux côtés d'un autre type nu. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais visiblement je devrais peut-être arrêter de chercher une fille. »

Les traits de l'Attrapeur s'adoucirent.

« Alors tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu t'es dit que tu m'aimais ?, demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Non. Ça s'est pas passé comme ça. Enfin… si parce que finalement ce que je recherchais chez la fille idéale, c'est déjà en toi. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les deux adolescents. C'est Harry qui osa le briser.

« On va faire quoi, là ?

- J'aimerais que... tu me laisses… _nous_ laisses une chance. On est des amis exemplaires après tout…

- Ron... je veux qu'on se fasse une promesse d'abord. Si jamais... notre test n'était pas probant... on restera des amis, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de te perdre, Ron. Je... je ne peux pas te perdre, tu es indispensable à mon équilibre. Tu comprends ?

- Tu sais que ça ne se passe pas comme ça en réalité, soupira Ron. Avec combien de tes ex tu es resté... ami ?

- Aucun... Ce qui veut dire... qu'on n'a qu'une seule chance.

- On… on devrait y réfléchir alors. »

Ron se leva. Tout semblait avoir été dit. Harry ne voulait pas renoncer à son amitié avec lui. Peut-être le statut d'ami lui convenait-il mieux. Il repensa, amer, à la prédiction. Comment avait-il pu croire des débilités pareilles ? A partir de quand son jugement avait-il été biaisé ? Ce qui l'énervait en fin de compte, c'est que la voyante avait vu plus ou moins juste. Harry ne ressentait peut-être rien pour lui, mais lui ? Ron n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il commençait à éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié. Il avait cherché la fille parfaite mais elle avait été calquée sur Harry et c'était Harry qu'il avait recherché. La prédiction ne l'avait incité qu'à avouer des sentiments déjà existants. Maintenant qu'il avait franchi le pas, peut-être pourrait-il aller de l'avant. Avec, ou sans, Harry.

Visiblement, c'était sans. Le cœur lourd, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Au fait, Ron... Tu embrasses super bien... »

Le Goal ne se retourna pas et marmonna quelque chose comme :

« Certains papillons ne vivent qu'une journée et en général il s'agit pour eux du plus beau jour de leur vie... »

Peut-être eux aussi pouvaient-il prendre ce risque de vivre cet unique jour. Peut-être eux aussi pouvaient-ils prendre ce risque de cette unique chance. Peut-être que ça serait un échec et leur amitié serait brisée. Ou pas. C'est ce que Harry dut se dire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir son ami comme ça. Vif comme l'éclair il sauta du lit, l'attrapa, le retourna et le plaqua contre la porte qu'il allait ouvrir. Il l'embrassa férocement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ron ne put qu'y répondre ardemment.

Le baiser, bien que passionné, devint plus tendre, plus doux, plus… amoureux. Harry décolla enfin Ron et l'entraîna vers son lit. Il l'y poussa et lui grimpa dessus à califourchon.

« Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Ronald Weasley... Pour moi non plus, ça n'est pas que sexuel, ronronna-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois pour conclure ? », gloussa Ron.

L'Attrapeur lui caressa tendrement la joue. Non, il ne disait pas ça à chaque fois. Bon peut-être… Mais cette fois, il le pensait. Ses sentiments à lui aussi avaient évolué mais il en avait eu peur.

« Tu es une Veuve Noire, Harry Potter, gloussa le roux.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de chercher, je t'ai trouvé... »

Ron sourit et sut pourquoi il aimait tant Harry. Allumeur, plein d'assurance, fort, Potter était aussi tendre, sincère, fragile.

« Tu tires les rideaux, Harry ?

- Mieux... »

Il attrapa sa baguette et verrouilla la porte d'un sort. Il tira les rideaux et les insonorisa puis reposa la baguette.

Sûr de ne pas être dérangés, Ron l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Un nouveau chapitre commençait pour eux deux.

Plus expérimenté, Harry glissa ses mains sous les vêtements de Ron et le déshabilla, tout en semant des petits bisous par-ci, par-là. Ron l'aida puis ôta à son tour les vêtements de Harry, qui roula sur le dos, entraînant le roux au-dessus de lui.

Weasley effleura le torse de Harry pour s'imprégner de sa ligne parfaite et fine, arrachant ainsi un joli sourire au caressé :

« Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour mais... tu as les mains super douces, » dit-il en embrassant une des mains exploratrices.

Ils s'étaient vus nus des dizaines de fois sous la douche ou au Terrier mais jamais ils ne s'étaient regardés comme ça. Ils semblaient se découvrir ou plutôt se redécouvrir.

« Ça… ça fait bizarre.

- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, on peut ralentir, le rassura Harry.

- Non. J'ai... j'ai trop envie de toi. »

Harry ne put retenir son sourire sex. Celui qui enflammait les filles comme les garçons. Il glissa une main dans la tignasse rousse alors que l'autre descendait caresser la chute de rein.

« On... on fait comment ?, balbutia Ron.

- Je vais t'apprendre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il saisit sa baguette et repoussa légèrement Ron en arrière pour qu'il puisse se redresser. Il prit la main de son futur amant et invoqua le super lubrifiant des jumeaux Weasley (« _Deux en un_ » disait la publicité. « _Effet mouillé. Lubrifie ET protège !_ ». A force de consommation excessive de l'Attrapeur, les jumeaux avaient failli rebaptiser le produit : « _L'Harry Bambelle, s'utilise seul ou à plusieurs… mais à plusieurs c'est mieux !_ ») qui se matérialisa dans la main du rouquin.

Il l'embrassa presque pieusement sur ses lèvres et se rallongea. Il guida la main de Ron entre ses cuisses.

« Tu vas d'abord me préparer avec tes doigts et après… tu me feras tout ce que tu veux, » sourit tendrement Harry.

Un rougissement trahit l'hésitation de Ron. Il en avait envie mais se sentait tellement maladroit.

« Je vais te montrer, si tu veux, » le tranquillisa Harry en étalant bien le lubrifiant sur l'index de Ron et le faisant pénétrer en lui, doucement.

Il gémit de plaisir et entama un va-et-vient lent avec la main de son ami.

« Ça fait… un peu mal des fois... au début. Alors... il faut... m'embrasser et me… toucher, conseilla-t-il en guidant l'autre main de Ron sur son sexe.

- Merlin, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu étais aussi beau, » susurra Ron.

Harry poussa un petit gémissement lascif et sourit. Il adorait les compliments.

« Et moi... j'aurai jamais imaginé que tu étais aussi doué de tes mains, souffla-t-il voluptueusement alors que Ron prenait des initiatives et bougeait seul à présent. Maintenant... mets un second doigt. »

Le Goal s'exécuta. Quoique lui demande Harry, il l'aurait fait.

Le brun ondulait avec ravissement contre les doigts coquins et soupirait de plaisir.

Ron le masturba plus énergiquement et frotta son érection contre celle de son amant, qui s'accrocha au cou de Weasley et miaula de plaisir contre son oreille, histoire de l'allumer davantage.

« Oh... Harry... T'es pas à moitié veela ?

- Nooon... mais... c'est si booon..., haleta-t-il. Ron... Roooon... prends-moi !! ... »

Potter se laissa retomber doucement sur le matelas et caressa du pied la hanche de Ron , aguicheur. Ces préliminaires l'avaient plus que mis en appétit et le simple fait que Ron retire ses doigts l'excita. Il lubrifia le sexe gorgé de plaisir de Ron en une masturbation très chaude. L'opération terminée, il grignota sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de son amant puis se recoucha, les cuisses écartées :

« Viens, Ron... Fais-moi l'amour... »

x x x x x x x x

**- De l'autre côte de la porte -**

Seamus, Dean et même Neville avaient l'oreille collée contre la porte de leur dortoir.

- T'es sûr qu'il est rentré y a vingt minutes ?, demanda Dean.

- Ohlala ! Ils se battent et c'est de ma faute !, pleurnicha Neville.

- En tout cas... On n'entend rien... Et on peut pas rentrer, la porte est verrouillée, complèta Seamus. Un galion sur Harry !

- Le chaton contre le Lion ? Potter a aucune chance ! Deux sur Ron !," surenchérit Dean.

Et Neville pleurnichait davantage.

x x x x x x x x

Il n'en fallut pas plus au roux Gryffindor pour s'insinuer lentement en Harry dont l'étroitesse et la chaleur le submergèrent en une vague interminable de plaisir. Complètement introduit, il l'embrassa longuement et commença des doux va-et-vient. Harry le laissa s'imposer en lui et se perdit dans la merveilleuse sensation de le sentir partout en lui. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et ses bras autour du cou.

« OOhhhh Ronn... Par... Merlin !! »

Stimulé par les plaintes lascives de Harry, Ron accéléra et approfondit ses mouvements.

« Harry...

- Rooon... mmmmmmh... RooOOOOooooonn… », répéta Harry en prenant une main du roux et la glissant entre eux pour qu'il le masturbe.

Les deux amis maintenant amants ne tardèrent pas à jouir, l'un entraînant l'autre. Ron donna encore quelques coups de reins et se retira dans un long gémissement. Il roula sur le côté pour laisser Harry respirer. Il l'embrassa chastement et murmura au creux de l'oreille cerclée de folles mèches brunes :

« On dirait que pour une fois, c'est moi qui aie attrapé le Vif d'Or. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** _Epilogue_

_ et on espère toujours que ça vous a plu :-D_

_Biz de Stellar & Kris  
_


	4. Epilogue

**- Je vois, je vois... -**

**Titre : **Je vois, je vois…

**Genre :** slash en 3 chapitres + 1 épilogue

**Auteur :** Kris & Stellar

**Résumé : **A Halloween, une voyante fait une étrange prédiction à Ron et Harry. Et si c'était vrai ? Lemon Ron x Harry

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimers :** Personnages de « Harry Potter» de J.K. Rowling

**Utilisation des termes anglais :** Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Snitchy (référence au Vif d'Or qui se dit « Golden Snitch), polyjuice (polynectar)

**Note :** dans l'Iliade, Hélénos et Cassandre étaient frère et sœur d'Hector et de Paris. Ils étaient frappés tous les deux de la même malédiction : pouvoir prédire l'avenir mais sans jamais être crus.

**Spéciale dédicace pour Cyzia qui nous a demandé une slash Ron / Harry. Avec un clin d'œil spécial pour toi, Cyz' ! On espère que ça t'a plu :-D **

**Biz de Kris & Stellar.**

* * *

**- Epilogue -**

Halloween arrivait à nouveau. Hogsmeade allait comme chaque année bisextile se revêtir d'orange et noir. Ses rues et places allaient se remplir de cahutes en bois ou de tentes où des sorciers et sorcières des quatre coins du globe revendaient leur camelote ou offraient leur service.

C'est dans une de ces tentes que les chemins de Harry et Ron avaient bifurqué pour finir par s'entremêler quatre ans plus tôt. Une vieille voyante à l'air décrépit les avait poussés à se rendre compte de leur attirance. Jusqu'ici, les deux garçons n'avaient jamais trop parlé de ça, chacun pensant que l'autre se moquerait de lui s'il avouait avoir plus ou moins écouté les boniments d'une voyante !

Pourtant, par cette belle soirée d'octobre, tous les deux assis sur le vieux banc bordant le potager envahis de gnomes du Terrier, ils s'avouèrent enfin leur « terrible secret ». Ils trouvèrent cette coïncidence étonnante mais… ils conclurent simplement que peut-être, parfois – mais rarement – une voyante pouvait ne pas raconter QUE des conneries.

Ce fut plus tard dans cette même soirée qu'ils eurent la preuve du contraire – du moins en ce qui concernait _leur_ voyante.

Dans son impatience à vouloir profiter de son petit ami, Harry poussa Ron dans la première chambre du troisième étage – qui comprenait leur chambre et celle des jumeaux – et le jeta sur le lit le plus proche.

« Héééé !, se plaignit Ron, c'est pas la bonne chambre !

- Et alors ?, ronronna Harry en grimpant à califourchon sur le joli rouquin pour commencer à défaire sa chemise. Tu as peur de casser le lit d'un de tes frères ? »

Ron ne put pas répondre de suite. Les mains de son Snitchy le fascinaient, surtout quand il s'agissait de déshabillage… Elles étaient très fortes pour ça ! Harry explora avec sa langue et ses doigts le torse musclé de son petit ami, lui arrachant des soupirs bienheureux.

« Alors…, miaula Harry tout en grignotant le téton de Ron, c'est quoi le problème, monsieur Weasley ?

- … pas de… lubrifiant ici…, haleta Ron, décontenancé par les doigts coquins de Harry qui venaient de se glisser dans son pantalon.

- Connaissant tes frères, ça m'étonnerait », répliqua Harry, amusé.

Il cessa tout de même son allumage en bonne et due forme pour trouver de quoi continuer. Au pire, ils iraient dans leur propre chambre… Harry sauta du lit et commença à fouiller dans la table de nuit de Fred et George.

« Tu peux m'aider, tu sais, ça ira plus vite, dit-il à Ron avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Si mes frères apprennent que j'ai fouillé dans leurs affaires… »

La petite moue de Ron fit rire son ami. Même à vingt ans passés, le petit Ronald craignait encore ses frères. C'était vraiment adorable.

« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi !, grommela Ron en ouvrant un grand coffre rangé sous le lit de Fred. N'empêche que si tu savais ce qu'ils me faisaient quand… »

Ron s'arrêta net et Harry leva le nez du placard qu'il commençait à inspecter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il étonné du soudain silence de son petit ami.

- Regarde ça ! »

Harry s'approcha et jeta un œil au contenu du coffre. Des jeux de cartes en tout genre, quelques revues pornographiques animées – le must chez les jeunes sorciers, une paire de menottes, un vieux châle aux couleurs criardes, une boule de cristal…

« Par Merlin !, s'écria Harry. C'est pas possible !

- Je crois bien que si… »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Toute la panoplie de la vieille voyante était là… juste à côté d'un petit coffret contenant des fioles de polyjuice et de flacons de cheveux étiquetés : vieille femme, jeune fille bonde, bel asiatique etc. Sans même se consulter, les deux amants avaient déjà planifié leur vengeance sur les jumeaux. Harry prit deux fioles de potion puis ils refermèrent le coffre.

ooOOoooOOooOOooOOoo

La fête battait son plein et la tente de la voyante Irma ne désemplissait pas. Il fallait dire que pendant que Fred était polyjuicé en vieille, George rabattait les gogos vers leur stand. C'était un commerce des plus lucratifs, et au final une minuscule arnaque. Et en définitive, _toutes_ les voyantes racontaient n'importe quoi, non ??

George cherchait leur prochaine proie quand il croisa du regard deux hommes habillés sévèrement, un peu trop pour le jour d'Halloween dans le monde des sorciers… Mais ils disparurent de son champ de vision et il aperçut Ray Relppart, le frère du Capitaine des Cannons. Il avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer grâce à Harry et Ron. Forcément, avec un frère et un beau-frère respectivement Goal et Attrapeur dans la prestigieuse équipe, les jumeaux en avait profité pour rencontrer du beau monde du quidditch !! Il lui sauta dessus et l'emmena voir son frère.

En sortant de la tente quelques minutes – et quelques mornilles en moins dans la poche – Ray arborait un grand sourire lumineux. Les deux hommes sévèrement vêtus l'abordèrent et lui demandèrent si la voyante était bien là.

« Oui, elle est là, répondit-il, débordant d'enthousiasme. Elle m'a même prédit que j'allais bientôt rencontrer l'amour de ma vie !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !! Elle est trop douée ! Elle m'a même donné son prénom ! Elle m'a dit : « Vous allez rencontrer un jeune femme aux mains baladeuses. Cyzia. Elle cuisine, beaucoup de sucré. Vous serez la cerise sur son gâteau. » Vous allez la voir vous aussi ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit le deuxième homme avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Méfiez-vous quand même de ne pas trop vous fier à ces paroles. »

Sur ce, les deux hommes entrèrent sous la tente. Fred réajustait son châle après avoir rangé l'argent de Ray dans sa caisse. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux venus et sourit de toute sa bouche édentée.

« Je peux quelque chose pour vous, messieurs ?

- Comment? Vous n'avez pas deviné notre venue ? »

Fred perdit son sourire. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais son instinct de baratineur avait allumé la lampe rouge qui criait « _alerte, gros ennuis en perspectives_ ». Le plus grand des deux hommes sortit un parchemin estampillé du Ministère.

« Nous sommes du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, Madame. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous fournir votre permis d'exercer pendant le temps de la foire ainsi que la preuve de votre adhésion à la Charte d'Hélénos et Cassandre ? »

Fred resta interdit. La… quoi ? Depuis quand le Ministère faisait-il des contrôles sur le terrain ?

« La… Charte…, balbutia-t-il à la recherche d'une excuse. Bien sûr… Euh…

- Vous avez entendu parler de ça, quand même ?, lui demanda le deuxième inspecteur.

- … Oui, bien sûr…

- Cette Charte vous interdit de divulguer vos prédictions à toute autre personne que l'intéressé ou à mentir sur ce que vous voyez. Utiliser votre don sans y avoir adhéré serait aussi grave que d'exercer la médecine sans prêter le serment d'Hypocrate. Vous encourez une amende de deux mille galions et une peine de six mois à un an à Azkaban sans ce document officiel. »

Fred se sentit défaillir. Quoi ?? Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ça ! Et s'il leur expliquait qu'il n'était qu'un faussaire polyjuicé ? Non, il risquait bien plus que six mois de prison à ce compte-là.

« Nous avons besoin d'autres documents également, continua le plus grand des inspecteurs en sortant un parchemin qu'il déroula devant ses yeux. Le certificat de qualité de votre boule de cristal, celui de votre tarot, ainsi que la copie du certificat de naissance du dragon qui a produit vos griffes divinatoires…

- Tous ces papiers sont dans ma roulotte, s'exclama Irma… enfin Fred, en se levant brusquement. Si vous me laissez une minute, je vous amène tout ça.

- Bien sûr, Madame. Prenez votre temps, nous gardons votre stand en attendant. »

_Tant pis pour l'argent et le matériel_, se dit Fred en sortant de la tente. _Pas question que je finisse en taule pour quelques galions !!_

Sur ces pensées, il retroussa sa jupe et pris ses jambes à son cou.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, George rentra sous la tente et fut surpris d'y trouver Harry et Ron, visiblement en train de se remettre d'un bon fou rire.

« Hé, les garçons, demanda George. Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Rien, répondit Ron. Rien du tout… »

Puis il repartit d'un fou rire.

« Et toi, George, tu venais te faire prédire l'avenir ?, demanda Harry à son tour.

- Euh… Oui, tout à fait.

- Eh bien, je vois que tu vas retrouver ton frère dans un état de stress pas possible, à boire bièreaubeurre sur bièreaubeurre pour se remettre de sa peur. »

George le regarda étrangement et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les vêtements des deux garçons étaient trop larges pour eux… et vraiment très stricts, un peu comme ceux de…

« Et au fait, George, on t'avait emprunté ça mais on n'en a plus besoin. »

George rattrapa la bouteille de polyjuice vide et compris, sans en connaître les détails, que Harry et Ron leur avaient rendu la monnaie de leur pièce. Il allait s'excuser quand Ron l'interrompit.

« Et au fait… Merci, les gars, sans vous, on n'en serait pas là. »

Ron prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et fit un clin d'œil à son frère. Puis les deux amants sortirent de la tente et se noyèrent dans la foule.

**Fin**


End file.
